FrostHawk
by Amy Moon21
Summary: Loki has returned to Earth and has run int Clinton Barton once more. Hidden dark secrets will come out and change both of them, perhaps for the better, or maybe not. LokiXHawkeye
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the Marvel characters used in this fanfiction.

So this is my first attempt at yaoi, but I am very excited to write this one, I know the Loki to my Hawkeye will be happy! Well here goes!

Chapter One: Lost soul

Clinton Barton, that was his name, he had been an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. for years and had always known what he should do. Now, he wasn't so sure and that bothered him greatly. All around the agency they still spoke of him, the one who had tried to enslave the world and every time he heard his name…it made his heart do something he wasn't used to.

That staff and pierced his heart and taken over him, making him follow someone else, until Agent Romanoff so nicely smashed his head into a pole. The way Clint felt though, he felt there was still someone swimming in his head.

Romanoff…they had history together and he always heard whispers of how the two of them were an item…this gossip made him shake his head. He knew who she had eyes for and it was never him, as for him, he just didn't have those feelings for her.

Feelings…here lately Clint had a lot of those, not that he ever shared this with anyone. He felt like an idiot for allowing himself to be confused by…a man! He could never have feelings for a man, that wasn't possible. Weakness, yes that would be the word he would use to describe himself.

As if Fury knew he was going through some inner turmoil, he sent him on a small mission and Clint was hoping it would distract him. He was supposed to check in the city and make sure there was nothing left over from the battle in Manhattan. So far, there had been no reports of any activities and Clint didn't expect to find anything. Now driving alone, he was headed toward Manhattan and what was hopefully nothing.

As he parked and stepped out, he took a deep breath, ready for anything. There was one thing however he couldn't prepare himself for. His heartbeat quickened, his chest started to hurt and he ran to an ally way and that was when he laid eyes on him. That man with the dark hair, bright eyes and that grin. He always had that grin, the grin of a cat that has caught his prey. Clint felt himself being pulled toward him, toward Loki…

He left Asgard early that morning, under a disguise of course, and he had plans. Loki couldn't handle playing his father anymore, well his so called father anyway. Now he was headed back to the Earth realm, even though he knew his brother was there, he wasn't the lease bit worried. He wanted more chaos and he needed more power, what he had was never enough. He despised these miserable Earth creatures, but the Earth was a good place to start for gathering enough power to take over all of the realms he so desires.

He quickly found his staff, apparently the Avengers no longer felt as though it need to be carefully guarded. He destroyed the two pathetic humans S.H.I.E.L.D. called security guards. As he walked the streets of the city her disguised his staff as nothing more than a mere cane. Something funny then began to happen; the cane began to glow and hum. Loki ducked down an ally to try and figure out why his cane was doing such a thing. He poked his head out of the alley way and that was when he saw him.

He instantly recognized the sandy blond hair and those eyes, those almost piercing eyes that once looked at as a leader and then once more with such loathing. Clinton Barton, also known as Hawkeye. He had enjoyed controlling the archer, and watching him deal with the inner turmoil once that mulling quim freed him from the staff's power. It seemed as though the staff wanted him once more. Loki felt a pulse come from the staff and not even a minute later Clinton was staring at him in the alley and he couldn't help but to smile.

"Hello Barton, it has been quite some time hasn't it?" Loki asked and watched as Clint's express became grim and deadly. "I see I am still not your favorite person."

"Why are you not dead? Thor said you were dead!" Clint growls as he watches Loki carefully.

Loki lets out an incredible laugh; he really did have everyone fooled. "I am the god of mischief my old friend."

"I am not your friend!" Clint yells.

"Please do not interrupt it is rude Barton. I am the master of illusions and I make people believe whatever I desire them to." He shifts to look like Natasha. "Would you like this Clint?" He laughs before shifting back. "No I think not, you two do not care for one another the way everyone believes you do. I know your inner thoughts Clinton Barton; I know every last one of your desires!"

Clint holds his bow, notches an arrow, draws back and takes aim at the place where he believes Loki's heart should exist. "I should kill you and end this all now!"

Loki once again finds himself amused and laughing at this human. "You know for a human, you are the most tolerable one I have ever met. You can not kill me, nor do I truly believe you want to; however now is not the time to delve deep into your mind and your darkest desires."

Clint lowers his bow, and tries not to shake, as Loki appears right next to him. "I will have my day, and I will be the one to end all of this."

Loki leans close enough to Clint's ear to brush his lips against it. "I promise you boy, that you will indeed have your day, but once more today is not that day."

Clint watched Loki disappear and he dropped his bow. What could Loki possibly know about him that even he didn't know? He knew that he was up to something, but Clint could not figure out what exactly Loki was trying to do. For now, there was nothing more Clint could do, so headed to the nearby pent house that S.H.I.E.L.D. set up for him. He took a hot shower and got a restless night's sleep.

Loki watched Clint from a room across the street and grinned as the fool tossed and turned in his sleep. If only Clint knew what he knew, but he is not ready for that yet. Loki grinned as he knew Clint would know the truth soon, the truth of it all.

End Chapter one


	2. Chapter 2 Open Your Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel characters in this story.

Hello! I am so happy to see the reviews and the favorites for this story; it means a lot to me that my story can be enjoyed by others. Well without further ado here is chapter two!

Chapter 2: Open Your Eyes

Loki watched him, never really letting him out of his sight. He watched him count his arrows, restringing his bow, even as he stripped to get into the shower or his bed. He knew things about Clint, which not even he knew about himself. Loki couldn't believe how much time he was spending on this one human. He found this one different though, this one could change things for him.

Loki picked up his staff and cleaned it, as it started to glow for Clint once more. "My you seem to really want this human. You will just have to wait though; there are some things that have to come to Clint first. He must know what he has locked deep in his mind." He looked at the now sleeping Clint and grinned.

Loki stands in Clint's room next to his bed and he gently tapped the staff to his head. The staffed glowed and Loki entered Clint's dreams.

Clint stood on a beach, one he did recognize, in dark purple swim trunks and a beer in his hand. "I guess I need a vacation…"

"Isn't this place wonderful?" Loki asks as he walks in in emerald colored shorts and smiles.

"Why are you here?" Clint steps back and stares down Loki. He noticed how his pale body was lean and fit. How the swim trunks fit him nicely and showed off what he had, so much so that he found a slight blush rising to his cheeks.

"Clint, I believe I wouldn't be here if you didn't want me here," Loki walked closer to Clint. "I saw the way you were letting your eyes wonder up and down my body, I think you like what you see."

Clint backed up against a palm tree and found his hands were shaking, as drops of the beer was landing on his hand. "You are a liar and manipulator, and I want you gone!"

Loki closed the space between them and took the beer from Clint's hand, smiling at the blush on Clint's cheeks as their hands touched. "Clinton Barton, your little Barton is betraying you at the moment."

Clint looked down to see his trunks were fitting more tightly. He couldn't believe a man, a wicked one at that! Now he was making him have feelings he had never had for anyone before. "No…you are wrong!"

"Oh?" He put his face next to Clint's and rested his lips against his ear. "If that is so, then walk away," Loki leaned back and smiled. He could see Clint tense up and turn even redder in the face. He knew he was getting to him, his whole body gave him away and Loki loved that. He couldn't believe how easy Clint was making this.

Clint trembled and couldn't believe what he was about to do next. He threw Loki down on the sand. "I am going to take you…yes, that is exactly what I am going to do!" As Clint was about to kiss those lips he had been wanting so badly, he jolted awake. He was sweating and breathing heavy and found himself incredibly hard. "Damn it…what the hell?!"

He got up and splashed cold water on his face as he tried to get the images out of his head of Loki. As he tried to forget the feeling of Loki's full lips against his ear and the way they moved made his whole body tingle, he just found himself hanging onto every minute of the dream more. Before he could really think about what he was doing he grabbed himself and began to stroke and relieved the pain from being so wound up.

When he finished he felt so much shame wash over him. "Why? Why did I do that, and to do it because of that bastard; I am a moron!" Clint growled as he put his fist into the wall. He let Loki get into his head the other day and he had to move on. He wasn't to let some pathetic want to be king control him any longer! He would hunt Loki down if he was still on Earth, and end it all.

Loki laughed as he watched Clint put him hand through the wall of his bedroom. He had gotten under Clint's skin and that was only a taste of what was to come for Clint.

_The Next Morning_

Clint put on a white t-shirt and jeans to begin scouting the city for any traces of Loki. He asked all around for a man matching Loki's description and he got nothing all day. He was beginning to grow frustrated and decided to head home.

He got inside and showered, before eating something small. He called to check in with Fury, not mentioning anything of Loki. Loki was his to find and end; he didn't want Fury or the others getting involved in his business. He also he didn't want them to know of the dream.

That damn dream, he refused to let it bother him anymore, he would go to bed and wake in the morning refreshed. He lies down and let his eyes close, hoping he would get a peaceful night's sleep.

Loki waited until he was in a good sleep and then went into Clint's room, once again invaded his dreams.

This time Clint found himself in a plush room that had very few windows and a large bed. He sat down on it and discovered the blood red bedding was all satin. He was in awe of the entire room and couldn't believe he was here.

"I must say you have incredible taste Mr. Barton." Loki grins as he watches Clint stiffen. "Why do you seem so surprised? You want me here and we both know it."

"You are haunting me and I demand to know why?!"

Loki walked over to the bed and straddled Clint. "I am not haunting you dear boy, I am giving you everything you really want and can't admit that you want." He slowly grinds against him for a few moments.

Clint couldn't help but to let out a moan and throw his head back. "Why are you torturing me?"

"Last time I checked people don't moan in ecstasy when they are being tortured, though there are those exceptional special people." Loki laughs. He gets up off his lap and watches Clint carefully. "I love our meeting and I believe you really do as well."

Clint stands up and gets inches from Loki's face. "You are heading down a dangerous road Loki!" 

"Oh, am I?" He grabs Clint by the waste. "I love danger!"

Before anymore could happen, Clint sat up in his bed, sweat pouring and breathing heavily. He ran to the bathroom and repeated everything he did the night before. "Another one of those damn dreams…why?!" He sat back down on his bed, his head in his hands.

Loki watched from his room and found himself laughing. He was getting into Clint's head and dragging out deep seeded feelings. This kind of mischief was what Loki thrived on. Soon, very soon, he would drive Clint to his brink and he couldn't wait to see what would come from that.

End ch. 2


	3. Chapter 3 The Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel characters used in this fanfic.

Hello! I am so happy that people are enjoying the story and adding it to their favorite stories! It is a guilty pleasure to write as Loki. So here we go with chapter three!

Chapter 3: The Dark Truth

The dreams, they never stopped and they only became more vivid every time. Clint looked rough; he was making his body go without sleep for as long as possible and spent every waking moment trying to find Loki. He knew that he had to be around; why else would he be having these dreams? He was going to find that sneaky son of a bitch, if it was the last thing he did!

Clint looked at his ragged self in the mirror and couldn't believe the man that was staring back. His eyes had large purple circles under them, his face had scruff over the lower half and he looked like he was losing a bit of weight. These dreams would be the death of him if he didn't stop Loki soon. He wasn't going to waste away while that bastard got all of the laughs. Clint quickly got dressed and went to work on locating the trickster once more.

Loki watched the once so careful Avenger fall apart. He still could not believe how easy it was to make him come unraveled. Yet, some small part of him almost hated to do it to him. Almost being the key word. Loki scolded himself for feeling anything other than loathing toward a human, it was just not allowed!

Humans were petty creatures and they would all soon bow down to him, but Clint. There was still something about that one human that made him believe that maybe there could be an exception to the rule. Loki also knew what could happen if he displayed any kind of weakness and he was not ready for those consequences. No one would ever see what he did not want them to see.

Loki used his staff to change his appearance into a busty, curvy brunette with green eyes and headed out the door. He had been wearing this face for a couple days now and was attempting to assist Clint in trying to find this mystery man. Loki sees Clint leaning up against a building and strolls up to him. "Clint!" He smiles through his mask.

"Liliah…hey…" He barely looked up at her. Part of him was glad to see her, he felt as though she kept him somewhat grounded through all of this, like he had known her for so long.

"You look awful…still not getting any sleep?" Loki asked with what appeared to be genuine concern. He put a feminine hand on his strong shoulder, to try and give him some comfort.

"No…I just need to find this man and then I will be able to sleep." He growls, trying not to give away too much. All Liliah knows is that he is searching for a man who hurt him in his past and he wants revenge, and that was all she needed to know. It wasn't a lie, Loki had tortured him, still did and now, now he wanted to take him down.

Loki smiles up at him. "We will find him, do not worry. Can you tell me something; how did he hurt you?"

Clint stands up straight and sighs. "Let's just say he messed with my head, still does…"

"Did you love him?" Loki looks at him through sad eyes.

"I'm sorry, what?!" Clint stiffens at her question. "No, I did not love him!" Clint never loved Loki, how could he love someone like that? Besides; as far as he knew he did not care for men in that manner. To him he had always found women attractive and wanted to be with them. That was all true, until he had those dreams. Liliah was a pretty woman, but did not make him feel the things that Loki made him feel. He shook his head; he could not believe he just admitted that, even if it was only to himself. Still though; he would not call it love.

Loki hung his head, to portray embarrassment, when really he was trying not to laugh. This poor pitiful man, he really had gotten into his head. It would not be much longer now till he would have to come out with all that lay dormant in his subconscious. "I am sorry Clint…I had just assumed from the way you spoke…"

"It is alright, I didn't mean to snap at you. I am sorry, Liliah." He felt bad for snapping at her, she only knew bits and pieces of the story and therefore could only assume so much. The lack of sleep was also making him short tempered and she did not deserve to be the brunt of his bad attitude.

"How about I make it up to you? Meet me tomorrow night for dinner, my treat and no it is not a date." Loki sends him a sweet and soft smile.

"Alright," Clint nods before heading back to his room. He stripped down to his boxer shorts, knowing tonight would not be a night he could avoid sleep.

Clint sat on the edge of his hotel bed. "Am I so out of it that I thought I went to sleep and am just sitting here?" He asked himself aloud.

"Oh I assure you, you are dreaming." Loki walked up in just gold boxers and a mischievous grin.

"Can I not have one night?" Clint gritted his teeth and gripped the bed comforter.

Loki walked up to him and lifted his chin to make Clint look at him. "Oh my sweet arrow boy, I see things in your mind that betray you. I see a pretty woman who has been trying to help you, that obviously likes you, yet you feel nothing but normal friendship emotions toward her. No love and no lust, but when it comes to me and these dreams…" He straddles him. "You can't get enough of me." Loki practically purrs next to Clint's ear.

Clint pulled his face away from Loki's grip and refused to look at him. "Even if that were true, I still do not want you to invade my dreams every night!" Clint began to grow a little hard, despite his best efforts to fight it.

"Oh, yes you do dear boy." Loki looks to Clint. "But I will give one more night, because I predict that is all it will take before you realize the truth of it all."

Clint woke with a jolt, and gripped his hair as he sat with his knees to his chest. He was finished with these dreams and with Loki. He didn't know at this point what he would do if he actually found him, but he knew at this point he would never be the same.

Later that evening Clint met Liliah at a little local restaurant. The two enjoyed their dinner before he walked her back to her home. "Thank you for tonight, I needed it more than I thought. You are a good friend."

"I really like you Clint, you are so sweet but you need to be true to yourself." Loki smiles sweetly through the mask.

"What do you mean?" he looks to her, already knowing what she is speaking of.

"You are not being true to yourself; you know how you really feel about him." Loki looks to him.

Clint looks at her and takes a very deep breath. "You are right Lilah, you are right…he is an evil, cruel, and twisted bastard but some part of me will always be drawn to him. He used me, controlled me and yeah, part of my feelings for him may be due to that one little fact. However; I believe that there are some true feelings there, some of it lust…maybe more."

Loki laughs, as Clint looks confused. "I knew if I wore this sweet face long enough, you would spill everything to me." Loki uses the staff and shifts back. "That is right Clint I have been Lilah this entire time. How does it feel to finally confess everything to me?"

Clint shakes and growls. "You may regret this Loki."

"I never have regrets bird boy." Loki grins.

"We shall see!" Clint takes a couple strides and grabs Loki's throat; squeezing slightly for a moment. He then let it go to the back of Loki's neck and pressed his lips hard against Loki's.

(End Ch.3)


End file.
